


Birthday gift

by FandomMarshMallow001



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, cryde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMarshMallow001/pseuds/FandomMarshMallow001
Summary: It’s Clyde’s birthday, and what better gift could Craig get him then himself?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Birthday gift

Clyde let a long whimper when he was pushed roughly onto the couch as Craig slowly and teasingly crawled on top of him.

Clyde could feel his underwear getting tighter as his dark, chocolate-brown eyes met Craig's dazzling, lust filled diamond-blue ones.

It wasn't a secret that Craig was also turned on, even more or so then Clyde, but he somehow managed to contain himself for now; all that mattered was that Clyde enjoyed this moment, since it was his birthday.

He leant down to Clyde's level and made sure he whispered the question into his peach-coloured ear.

"So, what would you like, birthday boy?" He asked,voice low and hot. He made sure to lick a wet stripe across his ear and bite slightly onto the lope before moving his head up and staring into those beautiful, shimmering eyes.

Clyde let out a noise that sounded more like a whimper then actual words, but luckily Craig was able to make out what he said.

"Hm....y-you"

Craig didn't need to be told twice, and he lowered his body until almost every clothed parts of them were touching.

They connected their lips with hunger, both of them wanting more. Craig practically pushed his rose-red tongue down Clyde's throat, wanting to explore every inch of his mouth; to which Clyde responded with a throaty gag into their kiss.

Clyde wanted more. He needed more. So he decided to take the lead and started to grind up on Craig.

The blue hatted boy couldn't contain himself and let a needy moan out of his lips. Clyde suddenly gagged his head back slightly, which broke their kiss. Only a string of saliva connected their tongues as they were both breathing quickly for air.

"What's wrong?" Craig questioned his friend as he pushed himself up in a sitting position, with his body still remaining on Clyde's. Clyde also propped himself up using his elbows into a sitting position.

"Craig-ahh...you have no idea what your doing to me..." he moaned a response to Craig's question as his eye began tearing up.

At this point Clyde was as hard as a rock. And he wasn't at all embarrassed about it; but rather he shamelessly wiggled under Craig, needing more affection. 

Craig didn't say anything, however he did respond a low moan. He also felt himself getting harder with every movement Clyde made.

They yet again leant into a french-kis, but this one was slower and hotter. Their tongues danced around as they explored each other's mouth.

Craig reached for Clyde's white t-shirt and lifted it over his head, breaking their kiss for a few seconds. He tossed it on the floor, thinking that they have to clean the room later on anyway, so why bother now.

Clyde meanwhile worked on unzipping Craig's dark blue jeans. It took him about the same amount of time as Craig took whilst lifting the brunette’s polo.

This time, Craig kissed Clyde's neck instead of his mouth. He tried to find Clyde's sweet spot by kissing almost every part of his peach neck. By the time he finally found the spot he was looking for, which was a spot on Clyde's collarbone, most of the birthday boy's neck was covered with dark-purple hickeys and angry, swollen, sucked marks.

He gently kissed the spot on his collarbone, getting to know that particular warm and sensitive spot, preparing it for what's about to come.

After a few moments, he began sucking on it, as if he was a vampire. He wasn't sucking harshly; heck, he could barely call it sucking, yet it seemed to be enough to make Clyde moan and cry out of pleasure and pain. So Craig was okay with it.

This time, Clyde was the one to start grinding and humping Craig like mad. They both let out needy moans from the back of their throats, trying to be less loud this time.

Craig put his chilly hands on Clyde's waist and held him down properly. That action stopped their grinding session yet again, but they didn't mind. They just wanted to fast forward anyway.

Clyde gained enough bravery in his guts to grab onto Craig's arms that were holding his waist and flipped them over in a speed of light.

He always did want to know what it’d feel like to top for someone, and now was the perfect time for it; or he thought so.

He looked down on Craig to see his reaction, and to his relief, the blue hatted boy seemed to be perfectly okay with it, which brought a small smile up on Clyde's lips.

He quickly re-focused on what they were doing and decided to pin Craig down onto the couch, and since he never let go of Craig's arms after they switched position, he was able to do so.

He remembered that Craig still had his polo on, so his next step was to take that of before anything more could happen.

He never really topped before, so he felt nervous but then he remembered who he was doing this whole thing with, and that calmed him down.

After Craig's t-shirt was finally of, Clyde locked lips with Craig. However, this kiss wasn't heated, but rather loving, which Craig found himself being a sucker for.

As they were kissing, Clyde started to undo his own pair of jeans. He found himself getting excited, both physically and mentally.

Craig and Clyde has never gotten this far before, and we was just pumped up about what the outcome could be.

Clyde moved down from Craig's warm and soft mouth to his flat stomach. It appeared to be a little bit bruised with a few blue and green spots on it, but in general it looked alright; so Clyde didn't hesitate from attacking it.

He buried his neck inside Craig's soft, comforting skin and planted cool kisses on it. He felt butterflies flying inside his stomach which was pleasant. He liked to feel like this, because it's nice.

The brunette made his way lower and lower, until he reached Craig's pants. Since it was already unzipped, he just pulled it of, letting Craig's right hand free since he was still pinning the other boy down using both of his hands.

He managed to pull it down with a quick swing and toss it onto the cold, hard ground.

Clyde hooked his index inside Craig's underwear and looked down at him. Craig looked like a mess. He was very quietly panting with his face growing hot, like he just ran the marathon. His eyes staring at the ceiling above them with a hickey covered stomach.

Clyde was getting even more turned on by the view; though he wasn't sure how he could possibly be more turned on then he already was. 

He slightly shook his head, pushing the thoughts away before he put his hand under Craig's chin and pulled it to make him turn his attention on him.

"M....may I?"he questioned as he bit onto his bottom lip, wanting to have Craig inside his mouth for the first time.

Craig moaned quietly and nodded.

Clyde let go of Craig's chin and nodded, even though he was aware Craig didn't see it, and took the black haired boy's underwear off.

Craig let out a needy whimper when the cold air hit his now freed crouch. Clyde hated to admit it but he actually liked the noise his best friend let out. It excited him.

He admired Craig's length as he felt his heart pounding faster. He had never sucked a dude before, but he has seen some gay porn (out of pure curiosity), so he had some ideas of what to do.

He made eye contact with Craig one last time as a warning and leant in to kiss the very tip of his dick.

Craig didn't verbally give a response to that, just squished his eyes in pleasure. Clyde realised he was going to easy, so he decided to do something else.

He opened his mouth into an 'o' shape and gently took Craig's manhood in. This got more reaction from the black haired boy.

He let a breathy groan escape his mouth. Clyde didn't know what he was doing, but it seemed to be working, so he continued.

He bravely took more of Craig into his mouth. When he felt Craig's dick hit his uvula, in the back of his throat, he couldn't contain a gag.

He started chocking a little which got Craig a bit worried. He was about to tell Clyde to stop, but then Clyde took a deep breath and right there and then, he learned how to deep throat. 

Craig found himself speechless and super duper turned on. There was nothing more hot and sexy then when a guy knows how to deep throat.

This led to him grabbing onto Clyde's dark brown hair and let his fingers get tangled up in the soft fur. This felt so nice and warm.

However, when Clyde started sucking, licking, biting on Craig's crotch, that when he lost his shit.

Moans and groans and loud pleasure full sighs came out of his mouth like he was dying. He could feel Clyde smile and purr into his crouch, which led him to practically scream Clyde's name out.

Before Craig could cum, he grabbed onto Clyde's waist strongly and flipped them yet again, so that he would be on top.

He sense Clyde was confused, so he started to rock his hips up and down; making Clyde let out a long sigh.

"It's your birthday; you should feel the pleasure first" he explained as he sped up the rocking, making both of them tense up.

Clyde didn't question Craig's actions, he rather went along with it and held onto Craig's hips as the black haired boy led.

He suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling inside his guts when Craig teasingly started to rub his dick, still humping the brunette.

Warmness creeped inside him and he couldn't help it but to scream Craig's name out loudly. That probably indicates that he came.

Clyde felt full, like he just ate a whole cake; and it was lovely feeling.

He took deep breaths until his breathing evened out, and then looked up to Craig. His face was still red and sweaty, plus Clyde felt his bulge poking his thighs. He decided to finish Craig of.

He grabbed Craig's dick and began stroking it quickly. Craig moaned every time Clyde stroked him faster, which drew a smirk upon the brunette's face.

He stroked for a few more seconds before Craig harshly grabbed the birthday boy's back and finally released as well.

"Ha-Happy bir...day, Clyde" Craig breathed out as he gave the brunette a soft smile.

Clyde's response was a warm kiss on Craig's cold lips. This has got to be the best birthday present he got...


End file.
